Again
by moooooonk
Summary: Pertemuan akan ada lagi ketika perpisahan tiba. Perasaan Sasuke tak berubah kepada Hinata dan sebuah pertemuan menjadikan Sasuke begitu nyata di mata Hinata.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T**

**_._**

**_Again_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Perasaan seperti ini memang sulit. Hinata yang dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya bisa bungkam dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, menghantarkan udara dingin yang tetap saja kini terasa hangat di wajahnya yang memerah. Dia tak lagi di posisi yang membuatnya nyaman, saat ini Sasuke tengah menggendongnya.

Alasannya sebenarnya karena pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Siapapun akan kesusahan berjalan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas Hinata bukannya tidak berterima kasih, hanya saja kenapa harus Sasuke yang melihatnya jatuh dari tangga? Terlebih saat tawaran yang mungkin sedikit paksaan menyebabkan Hinata kini harus berpegang pada pundak Sasuke.

Sore hari seperti ini, langit yang kemerahan dan awan yang juga terpengaruh serasa tak asing. Ketika alunan lagu kesukaannya juga didengar Sasuke melalui _earphone _yang sama. Tak pernah satu orang pun di dekat Hinata yang menyukai selera musik yang sama dengannya.

Dan lagi, kenapa orang itu harus Sasuke?

Tidak ada yang salah dengan kakak kelasnya di waktu masa SMA dulu, kecuali kenyataan bahwa sekarang Sasuke seringkali mengajaknya untuk berkencan.

Hinata bahkan tak pernah terlalu peduli dengan sosok Sasuke yang populer dulu, kehidupan sekolahnya datar dan biasa saja. Dia juga tak semenarik dengan teman-temannya dulu, dia pemalu dan selalu tergagap.

Terakhir kali Hinata melihat Sasuke di sekolah dulu juga tak pernah Hinata ingat. Nama Sasuke seakan teringat hanya sebagai penanda bahwa nama itu pernah terdengar di telinganya. Tak lebih sampai akhirnya Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke di perpustakaan kota.

Setiap Jumat pukul 12 siang, kebiasaan Hinata ke perpustakaan menjadi awal dari kehadiran Sasuke yang kini terasa begitu jelas.

Saat ini lagu yang mereka dengarkan sudah di detik terakhir, Hinata yang jelas menyukai lagu yang didengarnya kini dengan mudah melupakannya. Jantungnya terlalu cepat berdetak, tangannya meremas kemeja di pundak Sasuke dengan keras.

Rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya terlupakan, Hinata sudah tak peduli pukul berapa sore ini. Selanjutnya lagu berganti dengan lirik bertema musim semi, saat cinta tumbuh dan menjadi kebutuhan di kehidupan.

Instrumen yang masih menenangkan menggambarkan betapa terangnya langit di musim semi yang terasa hangat. Hinata menutup matanya, dia ingat hampir semalaman lagu tersebut berputar ketika pertama kali Hinata mendengarnya.

"Terlalu manis untuk perpisahan, bukan?" Sasuke bersuara saat langkahnya mulai melambat.

Jalanan yang sepi hanya menghadirkan pepohonan di pinggir taman yang daunnya tak berubah warna. Hinata mendongak perlahan, tak mampu menjangkau ekspresi Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengkerutkan dahinya.

Hinata ingat sekarang, ketika kehangatan musim semi juga meninggalkan kenangan bersama air mata. Saat di mana kehangatan yang dirasakan hanya berupa mimpi yang diinginkan.

"A-Ano Sa-Sasuke-san,"

"Hn?"

Sasuke menoleh saat wajah Hinata mulai maju, membiarkan jarak wajah Hinata dan Sasuke menipis. Hinata segera menarik kepalanya, wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Tu-Turunkan aku." Hinata berkata dengan suaranya yang kecil ditemani perasaan tidak enak karena sikapnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum saat mata Hinata berharap dengan ragu.

Hinata tak pernah membayangkan atau mengetahui Sasuke sebaik ini, membiarkan tangannya kelelahan karena menopang tubuh Hinata. Walau sifat pendiamnya begitu terasa, Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke lebih banyak tersenyum meski begitu tipis. Sikap Sasuke seperti ini yang membuat Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan selalu membuat Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Seketika suasana kembali hening ketika Hinata memilih menunduk, entah mengapa dia terlalu lama berada di gendongan Sasuke. Rumah sakit mana yang akan dituju Sasuke?

Lagi-lagi pikiran Hinata hanya terfokus pada lagu yang didengarnya ketika tak ada lagi pilihan. Saat ini dia mendengarkan lagu yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Selamat tinggal untukmu, kau pernah mengatakan perasaan yang penting padaku. Bayangan Hinata kini tertuju pada musim dingin tahun lalu ketika pertama kali Sasuke mengajaknya berkencan di malam ulang tahunnya.

Sayangnya kencan makan malam yang Sasuke janjikan Hinata tolak. Malam yang dingin itu Hinata pilih untuk dihabiskan dengan makan malam bersama keluarganya. Entah mengapa Hinata selalu merasa bersalah ketika mengingat hari itu.

Seperti salju yang bertumpuk, perasaan membingungkan yang Hinata rasakan semakin parah. Suara Sasuke dan wajahnya sejak saat itu hadir hampir setiap hari di jam makan siangnya.

Sama seperti hari ini, Sasuke datang ke tempat kerjanya. Mengajaknya makan siang dan memperlakukan Hinata seperti orang yang spesial.

"Ma-maaf merepotkanmu, a-aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Kali ini Hinata berusaha untuk mempercayai dirinya. Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, hari ini Sasuke menemaninya lebih lama di tempatnya bekerja. Toko bunga yang Hinata buka terletak di pinggir pusat, jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat kerja Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, November tahun ini lebih dingin ketika pegangan Hinata pada pundak Sasuke mengendur.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia merendahkan tinggi tubuhnya dan membiarkan tubuh Hinata menjauh dari punggungnya. _Earphone _yang tersangkut di telinga Sasuke terlepas saat Hinata menjauh.

Pandangan mata Hinata masih ragu dan dia berusaha tersenyum kecil ketika menerima tatapan Sasuke. Jarak mereka yang tak jauh dengan bangku taman mendorong Sasuke untuk memilih mendudukan Hinata di sana.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa berdiri dengan baik."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kakimu bengkak." Tangan Sasuke menjauh dari lengan Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Hinata berkata saat pandangannya lagi-lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Meski malu, Hinata berusaha untuk tersenyum lebar.

Dengan keberanian yang ada, Hinata menawarkan sebelah _earphone_-nya pada Sasuke yang langsung diterimanya.

Warna langit mulai sepenuhnya berubah, ketenangan tercipta ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali mengulang lagu yang didengarnya barusan. Lagi-lagi kata selamat tinggal terulang membuang kehangatan musim semi yang menjadi akhir dari pertemuan.

Senyum Hinata memudar ketika setiap kata yang didengarnya di telinga kirinya. Harapan yang dulu bersama, menjadikan pertemuan sebagai sebuah perasaan. Apabila ada pertemuan lagi, mungkin di hari lain, suatu hari yang entah di musim apa.

Hinata mengubah pandangannya, dilihatnya tangan Sasuke yang kini membuka sebuah ponsel hitam yang Hinata ketahui itu milik Sasuke.

Rasanya sudah terlalu lama Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke yang bahkan dulu tak pernah Hinata bayangkan.

"Sasuke-san," setidaknya Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan panggilan itu.

Kepala Sasuke beralih ke arah Hinata.

"A-apa yang kaupikirkan ketika mendengar la-lagu ini?"

Apa juga perpisahan? Apa cerita di musim semi yang berupa harapan?

"Pertemuan."

Oh, seperti itu.

Hinata tersenyum, yang dia pikirkan hanya perpisahan ketika kata suka mewakili.

"Hinata."

Kali ini Hinata yang mengalihkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi memegang _iPod_, mematikan lagu yang mereka dengar dan melepaskan _earphone_ di telinganya dan Hinata.

Hembusan napas Sasuke terdengar tenang dan perlahan, wajahnya tak menggambarkan apapun dan mampu membuat Hinata membisu.

"Hampir di setiap jam olahraga aku selalu memperhatikan seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku depan."

"Aku tak tahu namanya, dia adik kelas. Yang kuingat mungkin hanya rambut panjangnya dan juga warnanya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Seorang gadis lain memanggilnya Hinata saat hari terakhirku di sekolah."

Hinata menahan napasnya saat itu, matanya terbuka lebar.

"Sejak itu aku selalu mengharapkan pertemuan."

Apa sebesar itu?

Sasuke mengubah ekspresinya, memandang mata Hinata yang seakan sulit untuk menutup. Dia tak mengharapkan apa-apa, sekedar bertemu dengan Hinata setiap hari juga bukan masalah. Mungkin itu yang diharapkannya.

Jemarinya kini menyapu poni Hinata yang menutupi dahi, kecupan lembut kini mendarat di dahi Hinata. Kecupan yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Hinata seketika, semburat merah menyebar di sekitar permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Sasuke tak peduli dengan semua ajakan kencannya. Di tidak peduli dengan bagaimana Hinata menganggapnya. Dia menikmati, apa yang memang seperti ini. Sasuke menghargai itu.

"Aku yakin kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar." Senyum Sasuke melebar saat kepala Hinata menunduk terlalu dalam. Helai rambut panjangnya bergerak tipis saat lagi-lagi angin berhembus.

Punggung Sasuke tak lagi kosong saat tubuh Hinata kembali di gendongannya. Tangan Hinata yang tidak lagi meremas pundak Sasuke kini Sasuke biarkan memeluk lehernya.

Angin musim gugur yang dingin bukan sesuatu yang Sasuke bayangkan dalam mimpinya. Tidak ada gambaran musim apapun di sebuah pertemuan.

Walau hari ini mereka tidak akan bertemu. Mungkin hari lain atau suatu hari nanti akan ada pertemuan.

Selamat tinggal bukanlah sebuah akhir.

.

.

_If someday, we are able to meet again._

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Inspired by EVER - ViViD and thanks for reading.**


End file.
